The Stick Brandishing Demigods
by TheWritingPotatoIsDead
Summary: Aaaaaaaaaand, it's off to another quest for the Seven, Thalia, and... The Stolls! And this time they're going to Hogwarts! A.K.A. Pig Pimple, and it's to... you guessed it. Protect Harry Potter. But what's up with the Stolls? I'm not gonna go around saying this one's different than the others, because that's for you to decide. -The Writing Potato (Is dead) Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Wheeee! So this is the re-write of Demigods at Hogwarts again. It's on my old account that I will probably delete as soon as I've got all my follows and everything sorted out. I won't tell you to read the original first, because there will obvious differences, but some things will be the same… sort of. So… here we go!**

 **Percy's POV**

"Chiron, you can't be serious!" I whined. Our lovely centaur teacher had gathered the me, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, (Who had arrived last week with Calypso and Festus and announced that he was indeed _not_ dead while pissing everyone off.) Travis, and Connor in the Big House for an announcement. The announcement? Another quest. To some school in The Middle Of Nowhere, Scotland.

"You DO realize that Scotland is in the Ancient Lands, and we don't have the Argo || anymore?" questioned Annabeth. Her grey eyes were filled with worry and confusion. All the demigods nodded in agreement. Chiron sighed.

"The school you will be going to is very protected. I'm sure monsters will not bother you."

"So.. Why are Travis and Connor here?" The said people grinned.

"Why not?" "Maybe going on a quest will take their mind off of… ah yes. Replace all the Are's kids weapons with swim noodles." I could tell in his eyes there was something more to it, but I didn't question.

After some arguing, complaining, and details left somewhere out there, it was decided we would leave next week, and we would all meet at Half-Blood Hill in the morning with our luggage.

_This is a line break_It's also a passing of time_We should be at next week by now_

 **Piper's POV**

I carried my duffel bag to the top of Half-Blood Hill and sat down, leaning on Thalia's Pine.

"Boo"

I jumped. Thalia was standing there, in her Death to Barbie shirt and ripped up jeans. She was grinning.

"Didn't expect me? Chiron called for me. Artemis let me come." She explained. "So where's the others?"

Percy and Annabeth came up next, then the Stolls and Leo, with Calypso, who had come to say good-bye. Jason arrived shortly after Hazel and Frank.

"Where are they? They should be here by now!" Annabeth exclaimed, while squinting into the distance as if they might fly in on broomsticks or something.

CRACK. I looked behind me. There was a woman with spiky purple hair standing behind me. She was accompanied with a man with an earring, a ginger man and someone who looked like they were related or something, a dude with this really freaky eyeball that whirled around, concentrating on one thing for a few seconds then moving on. Like it was ADHD or something.

They didn't seem to have arrived in a car or skydived from an airplane or something, and I wondered how we were going to get across an ocean.

"Who're you?" Percy asked.

Mr. Crazy Eyeball responded in a gruff voice.

"In short, we're here to take you the the Order. Questions later. Everyone pair up!"

I noticed the purple haired woman was making faces behind Eyeball's back. Literally _making_ faces. She had a pig nose, then her eyes grew real big, then her hair turned neon green for a moment before it changed back to purple. I could tell the other demigods had noticed this too. Then they broke out of their trance and started doing what Eyeball had told them. Annabeth was with Percy, obviously, the Stolls stuck together, Frank and Hazel, me and Jason, and.. That left Leo and Thalia. They awkwardly stood side by side. Every pair was assigned to one of the people and me and Jason got the guy with the long ginger hair.

"Hello. I'm Bill." he introduced himself.

We were supposed to hold on to him or something, and I got a little wary, because what does that have to do with anything? But Jason did it so I copied him. Suddenly my stomach gave a lurch and everything spun.

 **Yay! Chapter finished!**

 **Disclaimer: I probably own Harry Potter in an alternate dimension that exists nowhere except in this disclaimer, but I don't own the books in this dimension. Same goes for Heroes of Olympus.**

 **Just to clarify, there's NO Thaleo. Just an awkward situation, so yeah. What do you think? I'm terrible at writing percabeth okay, any fluff, so forgive me if there isn't much or they're really crappy. So.. What's up with the Stolls? HAHAHAHA I will never tell you. Not for some chapters. But it will probably come out eventually. I'm trying to update at most every other week, but, nobody knows what's gonna happen. Any suggestions, please tell me in reviews or pm me.**

 **-The Writing Potato**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ron's POV**

Dumbledore had gathered me, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny yesterday. He told us about some transfers from Ilvermorny. They would be staying with us. Then he told us they actually were transfers.

"The Order will explain tomorrow."

Well, today's yesterday's tomorrow, but nobody has hinted anything about these 'transfers' other than the fact Tonks, Kingsley, Moody, Bill, and dad left this morning.

"Who do you think these transfers are?" asked Hermione.

We were in Harry's room, and by we I meant Harry, Hermione, and me.

"Hermione, they aren't transfers." I sounded a little exasperated, which came to no one's surprise. Harry was about to say something when the front door opened again and we were all called downstairs. Already there were ten kids, one who looked like a not-that-blind Percy, who was holding hands with a blond haired girl with calculating grey eyes. There was two twins, who, by the way they joked and snickered, reminded me of Fred and George. Next to them sat an impish boy in suspenders, and a boy with glasses and a shirt with a large S on it, and a girl with feathers in her hair and kaleidoscopic eyes. On the twin's other side was a burly asian guy, a girl with gold eyes, and a girl who looked younger than the rest, with a silver circlet in her hair and a shirt of a doll with an arrow running through her head.

"Who're you people?" Harry blurted out.

"I guess we introduce ourselves now?" It was the glasses dude who spoke.

Kingsley answered. "Sure. Both your parents please."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii nnnnnnnn eeeeeee bbbbbbbb rrrrrrrrr eeeeeee aaaaaaa kkkkkkkkk

 **Leo POV**

Both our parents? They knew? Annabeth decided that it would be best to start out with an explanation of how the gods still met up with mortals. It was basically the talk satyrs would give new demigods. The greek gods are still there, and according to Annabeth, Norse and Egyptian ones existed too. A girl with bushy hair interrupted a few times, but after an interjection from one of the ginger twins, she shut up. I was vaguely aware of Travis and Connor introducing themselves, and, much to the confusion of the strangers, announced that no, they were not twins. Suddenly, I was extremely aware of everyone's eyes on me.

"Um… What did I miss?"

I already knew the answer before she said it. My name, godly parent, and, if possible, a demonstration of my powers. Well, I was going to have fun.

"'Sup people. I'm Leo Valdez, Commander of the Argo ||, and son of Hephaestus.

I grinned and my head lit on fire. Three streams of water hit my face all at the same time.

 **AAAAAAAND CUT! Yeah sorry for this extremely short and crappy chapter, I'm doing NaNoWriMo this year and the next chapter will probably be after all the demigods have introduced themselves because I feel like it and I probably won't be on time all the time when updating but I'll try and I'm thinking about turning my 140,000 word goal into 14,000 because 140,000 is way too much and I should really put in a period but this author's note is gonna be a run-on sentence and I'm getting off topic here and oh yeah I should do the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: If I were JK Rowling or Rick Riordan, I would never even think about lowering my 140,000 word goal.**

 **-The Writing Potato**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry POV**

I came back to Grimmauld Place that day, feeling happy. _I was going back to Hogwarts!_

"Well, how'd it go?" Ron asked me. "I knew it! You always get away with stuff!" Was his reply after I told him.

"They were bound to clear you," said Hermione, sounding quite triumphant and relieved.

I looked up to see the 'transfer students' coming down the stairs. Percy and Annabeth were talking to each other and Annabeth was blushing deeply. It wasn't hard to tell they loved each other. Well, someone was bound to hear the chant George, Ginny, and Fred had started.

"What's going on?" Asked Thalia.

"Lucius Malfoy was the Ministry" Mr. Weasley said grimly.

"What?" said Sirius sharply.

"Who's Lucius Malfoy?" asked Travis.

 _He got off, He got off, He got off, He got off-_

"Quiet you three! Yes, we saw him talking to Fudge on level nine, then they went up to Fudge's office together. Dumbledore ought to know."

"Absolutely," said Sirius. "We'll tell him, don't worry."

"Okay, then I should get going, there's a vomiting toilet in Bethnal Green waiting for me. Molly. I'll be late, I'm covering for Tonks and Kingsley might be dropping in for dinner-"

"Excuse me, but why's Lucius Malfoy such a big deal?"

"Only the father of the world's biggest git." Ron muttered.

Mrs. Weasley said, "Ronald! Harry, dear, come sit down, have some lunch, you hardly ate breakfast."

 _He got off, He got off, He got off, He got off_

Ron and Hermione had seated themselves next to the demigods, looking quite happy.

"So you're clear?" questioned Travis (Or was it Connor?)

The other brother rolled his eyes. "Duh."

"'Course, once Dumbledore turned up on your side, there was no way they were going to convict you," Ron said brightly.

"Yeah, he swung it for me," said Harry. He felt that it would sound highly ungrateful, not to mention childish, to say, "I wish he'd talked to me, though. Or even looked at me."

And as he thought this, the scar on his forehead burned so badly he clapped a hand to it.

"What's wrong?" said Leo looking up bewilderedly.

"Scar.." Harry mumbled. "But it's nothing… It happens all the time now…."

Hermione looked worried, but said nothing, thankfully, while Leo had lost interest. (Can he ever focus on anything?) Everyone else was too busy celebrating to notice.

 _HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF, HE GOT-_

"SHUT UP!" roared Mrs. Weasley. "Anyways, the supply letters arrived today, thought we'd go shopping tomorrow, get you some wands.."

 **I'M LATE! I'M LATE! -The White Rabbit and Me. Yeah. I'm sorry I'm late. Procrastination has been keeping me captive these days. The result is a procrastination chapter, but I'm trying to get a real chapter up.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN. I DON'T OWN. I DON'T OWN. OKAY?**

 **Oh yeah, and one more thing. Luna, Neville, Draco, Whatever Random Hogwarts Student You Decide will be demigods. Juust to clarify, mostly for the guest on Chapter One.**

 **-The Writing Potato**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nobody's (AND NO, IT'S NOT ANNABETH. IT'S JUST ME ALSO KNOWN AS 'NOBODY') POV**

"And where is this 'Diagon Alley?" asked Annabeth.

Mrs. Weasley pointed to a bar called 'The Leaky Cauldron'. "In there."

To the demigods, the weirdest thing wasn't the fact that you could not possibly fit Diagon Alley in there, according to the descriptions of the wizards, but the fact that the mortals walked past it, completely ignoring it. Inside, there weren't any muggles, from the way the occupants of the tavern dressed. The bartender nodded to the the group as they passed. Hazel noticed how some witches and wizards eyed Harry distastefully as they passed.

"Do they hate you or something?" She asked, motioning to one particular wizard with a glare on his face.

Hermione frowned. "The Daily Prophet's been spreading some rumors about how Harry's going insane."

"Why?" Frank inquired.

"The Ministry's decided that they didn't want You-Know-Who coming back even when Harry saw him with his own eyes. And fought him." Ron answered.

Harry was going to say something, but Mrs. Weasley interrupted him. "Here's the entrance to Diagon Alley!"

"It's a brick wall." Thalia noted.

Mrs. Weasley tapped her wand on the wall a few times and the demigods watched in amazement as the wall opened up to an even stranger sight.

"Holy Hades.."

As they made their way to Gringotts, Harry couldn't help but grin at the half-blood's reactions. He remembered his first year.

"Are those owls?" Annabeth asked as they passed Eeylops Owl Emporium.

"Yep. Maybe you'll be able to get one." answered Ginny wistfully.

Annabeth muttered,"Maybe.."

The noticeably large flock of wizards and greeks entered Gringotts, distracting some of the goblins. They went to Harry's vault first, where Harry guiltily scooped up some money. (It had been explained that the gold ones are Galleons, silver are Sickles, and the bronze ones are the Knuts. Twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, seventeen Sickles to a Galleon. Percy, Leo, and Thalia felt they got a headache just thinking this over.) Harry wanted to offer some to Mrs. Weasley, but he knew Mrs. Weasley would refuse. They went to the Weasley vault next, and Harry desperately wanted to give half his vault to them. Finally they went to the vault that Camp Half-Blood had. You see, some demigods at both camps had at least a few witches or wizards. Most attended Ilvermorny, but some letters had found their way overseas. The currency was worldwide, and all the magic-users sorta set up this thing with the gods (one drachma = two galleons) so they could do wizard stuff.

"We have a wizard account?" Piper asked.

"Apparently it's been around for some time now." mused Percy.

They entered and gathered the money. There wasn't a lot, but there wasn't too little. Somewhere between Harry Pottervault and Weasleyvault. **AN: I just made those two words up for no reason.** After the demigods and magical people left Gringotts with a reasonable amount of money in their wallets, they set out shopping. First, of course, they had to get their wands.

 _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C._

"382 B.C.?" Hazel looked quizzically at the sign.

Ron shrugged. "Apparently it started way back with the Romans."

"Romans?" chorused the Romans.

The shop itself was small, lined with shelves of dusty wands trapped in boxes. A man with greying hair strode up to them.

"Here for wands, all of you?" he said, eyeing the children of 'myths'.

"Um… yeah?" answered Percy.

The man, which had already been deduced as Ollivander, studied Percy a little, which made Percy feel weird, before hurrying off to a shelf. Ollivander came back with one of the boxes, and opened it, revealing a long and elegantly carved stick. He gave it to Percy.

"Precisely twelve inches, black walnut, Koralle core." Ollivander recited.

"So.. should I.." Percy gave the wand a little wave. He suddenly stumbled backwards, as though he had been kicked. "Does it usually do that?"

Ollivander frowned. "No." He scurried away to find another wand for Percy.

A few minutes later, Ollivander returned with a shorter box this time, but just slightly. The wand inside was short, to match the box, but also carefully carved. Ollivander presented the wand to Percy, while chanting as if from memory.

"Ash wood, seven and three fourths inches, kelpie hair core. This one was made years ago, by my father."

Percy grasped the wand less eagerly, this time, and cautiously made swirling motions with it. Instead of a kick, a small spray of water came from the tip.

Ollivander smiled. "I think you've found your wand, after all, the wand chooses the wizard." He looked out at the rest of the demigods. "One down, nine to go."

 **So just going to end it right there, the rest of the wand choosing will be in the next chapter. I'M SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LATE CHAPTER! I had some.. Er.. Business with the Aztec Gods.. Extremely time consuming… But they're demanding… something about calendars… and clothes… YEAH THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX! I got all the wand information from Harry Potter Wikia, and I hope that's accurate. MEH. So… once again, sorry, and I'm OU-**

 **Leo: WOAH WOAH WOAH THERE LADY. DIDN'T YOU FORGET SOMETHING?**

 **Me: *sweats nervously* all da ladies luv leo?**

 **Leo: THE DISCLAIMER!**

 **Me: oh… well drat I almost got away with it. Since you're so kind to remind me, Leo, why don't you say it for me?**

 **Leo: It's your story, random person.**

 **Me: Well I'm not saying it until you do!**

 **Leo: Make me.**

 **Me: I CAN. You see, I'm the author. So I can just type this thing..**

 **Leo: TheWritingPotatoIsDead does not ow-**

 **SUPREME COMMANDER OF ARGO ||: HACK**

 **Calypso: wow really?**

 **Me: Hey! You can't do that!**

 **Leo: Now go away stranger who is controlling us.**

 **Me: You can't do tha- SUPER HOT MCSHIZZ- I'm losing contro-LEO IS AWESO-no you're no.. help… i'm.. Losin..conne..**

 **Leo: She's gone.**

 **Calypso: Oh. Cool.**

 **Percy: BLUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD**

 **Leo: woah what?**

 **Percy: BRO**

 **Jason: BRO**

 **Jason: I BET I COULD KILL YOU**

 **Percy: HAHA YEAH RIGHT BRO**

 **Leo: Calypso, what's going on?**

 **Calypso: I don't know… Why are they acting all strange?**

 **Nico: I'm sad emo kid.**

 **Leo: Well, Nico hasn't changed.**

 **Piper: PERCY LOOKS WEAK! I'M USELESS! I BET MY BOYFRIEND'S BETTER!**

 **Annabeth: DID YOUR BOYFRIEND FALL INTO HELL FOR YOU? DID HE DEFEAT A GOD? DID HE GET OFFERED IMMORTALITY? NYAH NYAH.**

 **Piper: *faints at thought of Percabeth***

 **Piper: *comes back to consciousness and slaps Annabeth* YOU MADE ME BREAK A NAIL! *faints dramatically***

 **Drew: Um… Isn't that my job?**

 **Leo: Yeah. But they're all acting really strange right now.**

 **Frank and Hazel: we're cinnamon rolls :)**

 **Calypso: Ookay….?**

 **Frank and Hazel: KISSING IS FOR EXTREMELY MATURE ADULTS WE'RE NOT AT THAT STAGE YET LIGHT PECKS ON THE CHEEKS ARE INAPPROPRIATE!**

 **Drew: woah.**

 **Hera: DIE DIE DIE PERCABETH SUXS PEW PEW PEW TAKE THAT I'M A WITCH PEW PEW PEW DIE DIE DIE**

 **Leo: Well, that sure ain't my old babysitter**

 **Athena: I DON'T LIKE SEA SPAWN NO DATING MY DAUGHTER DIE**

 **Poseidon: Chill. Percy's cool and Amphitrite's cool**

 **Amphitrite: …**

 **Poseidon: pERcy iS mAh faVorITe sON fUCk oFf trIToN jeRKFaCe AnD amPHItrItE**

 **Amphitrite: …**

 **Calypso: SO DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON**

 **Gwendolyn: I think I've figured it out!**

 **Amphitrite: What?**

 **Gwendolyn: So, after a lot of research, I know what's going on with the demigods and gods.**

 **Drew: Do tell.**

 **DUN DUN DUN! Next week on THE DISCLAIMER SHOW what unearth WHAT THE HEL IS GOING ON WITH THE CHARACTERS! Now I'm ou-**

 **Leo: The disclaimer!**

 **Me: LATER.**


End file.
